


A Train, Going Anywhere

by MeCrossYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Bokuto is over dramatic and takes a train trip to escape.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	A Train, Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthefarshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/gifts).

> This is a birthday fic for [fromthefarshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore). As per usual. Happy birthday!

Akaashi was going to break up with him. Bokuto knew it. 

It all started when Bokuto first proposed they moved in together. Akaashi went very still and looked away. Bokuto watched him breathing, thoughtful for a few moments, panic coming in with such a rush, he could almost have cried right then.

“No no we don’t have to, it was just a thought!” He quickly exclaimed, tears hot in his eyes, heart breaking a little. Later, a part of him hoped he hadn’t jumped to a premature conclusion, maybe Akaashi was just surprised and really thinking it through. But no, deep inside he knew that wasn’t true. Akaashi didn’t want to move in with him. 

After that faithful moment, Bokuto saw hints of Akaashi not loving him anymore in the little things. Akaashi stiffened each time Bokuto mentioned going home. He started collecting his things from Bokuto’s apartment. He said the clothes needed washing. Bokuto knew they were clean. Akaashi seemed sad more ofthen than not. Guilt ridden, Bokuto believed. Because how could he not see that Bokuto was still madly, gut wrenchingly in love with Akaashi. That Bokuto’s world still revolved around everything he did. That Bokuto’s day started and ended with Akaashi’s image behind his eyelids. It hurt. Everything hurt. The world needed to stop for a while.

Bokuto left that Saturday morning before Akaashi woke up. He couldn’t really sleep. He couldn’t eat. He hated Akaashi, he was so mad. Akaashi should be the responsible one, so why wouldn’t he just end it? He knew Bokuto would never do it. Would never be able to. So why make him suffer? Bokuto despised Akaashi. He missed him as a limb as soon as he closed the door. 

Bokuto walked and walked the wide and narrow pathways, streets and alleys of Tokyo. He walked, barely noticing where. He needed the world to stop. He needed to not think. Just clear his head, just for an hour or so. He just needed the anxiety, the pain, the worry and heartbreak to chill. He needed to chill. To breathe. To walk. And walk. And go away. Get out. Without thinking for a second.

Recklessness was often mentioned as an attribute to Bokuto. Akaashi grounded him. Akaashi wasn’t there. Bokuto just took a train. He didn’t even remember getting on it. Good, he realized. He finally wasn’t thinking. Trains go round, he’ll find his way back eventually. Even if Akaashi wasn’t going to get him this time. Like he usually did. Like he never again will do. 

Bokuto was surprised how easy was not to think. Just concentrating on passing trees, houses and other views helped. It didn’t matter what kind. Anything, to not think about how when Akaashi always left the last of Bokuto’s favourite sweets for him. How Akaashi’s eyes darted away yesterday when Bokuto entered the room to avoid looking at him. How Akaashi always made sure they were stocked up on Bokuto’s favourite drinks, even if Akaashi himself hated them. How Akaashi took his hand away from Bokuto’s grip under a pretense to show something and later put the hand in his pocket. 

Hot tears spilling over Bokuto’s cool cheeks, he prayed the thoughts away. The world to stop. The heart to stop, also.

~~~

The train took him to the middle of nowhere. Little town, few people, almost empty train station. This train did go round, he found out. But he had to wait two hours for it to do so. He knew it’ll be dark when he finally got home. He wondered if Akaashi would worry. Probably he’d just be annoyed. Like he always was. How long was Bokuto blind to the signs? He really didn’t notice anything.

There was a small inn a couple minutes from the station. Bokuto decided it was as good place as any to get a drink and spend the time. 

Inside was warm, the mid September sun casting golden colours through small windows of the room.

The inn was relatively empty, with only a few people, mostly older men, drinking and playing chess. Bokuto went and sat at the bar, where he ordered tea from a small and old woman. He figured she must be the owner, so he talked about the town and its people with her, trying to pass the time and not to think. Making small talk was easy. The woman talked back, saying they didn’t get much visitors these days. It was a small, old town, mainly dealing in woodwork, a business passed down by many generations. Bokuto tried to ask as many trivial things as he could muster, just to keep his brain occupied from other, less attractive thoughts. 

“What are you running from, boy?” The old woman asked with a deep sigh, staring right into Bokuto’s soul. 

Bokuto blinked. He supposed it was obvious. One wouldn’t just come into this town to sit a couple of hours at an inn drinking tea. He sighed, and in a manner so usual to him, so deeply connected in his roots, as Akaashi always used to say, he spilled it all. He told everything, crying at some point, thinking again, thinking, thinking…

When he finished, he wiped at his red eyes, very self-conscious. He carefully looked around, but no one was paying any attention to him. It was a relief.

The old woman looked at him understandingly.

“Look, young man,” she said, both of her bony hands on the countertop, leaning in so she could see Bokuto better, “It seems you love this man a lot. And it seems there might have been a misunderstanding.” 

“What? What kind of misunderstanding?” Bokuto stammered, confused.

The old woman smiled. “It seems to me this boy of yours might have a secret and it’s not what you think.”

“What kind of secret?” Bokuto asked, heart beating like a motor, throat clenching shut.

“Relax, kid.” Old woman tried to calm him down. “If he loves you half as much as you love him, he won’t be running away anywhere soon. It’s you who did that.”

Bokuto just looked at her, dumbfounded.

“You should talk to him, son.” The woman gently patted his hand. “Instead, you’re here. Talk to him.” She turned away to tidy up some cups. “Besides, I can already tell, from our brief encounter, that you’re prone to the dramatic side.” She chuckled, glancing at him from behind, making Bokuto blush. “And the train leaves in a couple of minutes.” 

Bokuto looked at the clock and scrambled to his feet. He didn’t even notice the hours pass by. He paid, told the woman his thanks bowing many times, while she just laughed and hurried to the train, barely making it in time. 

Relaxing in a seat, he let himself think. A tiny slither of hope warmed his heart and he was mad at it. He tried lowering his expectations a bit. But the old woman was correct in one thing. He avoided Akaashi as much as Akaashi avoided him. He really needed to talk to him. Even if it meant the end. 

Bracing his fragile heart for being shattered, Bokuto arrived at Tokyo and got of the train. To his great surprise, his trained eye caught Akaashi across the station. Bokuto gasped. Was Akaashi going away? Running away? Same as he did…

But Akaashi was looking straight at him with an unreadable expression. As Bokuto drew closer to him, he was begging to catch the meaning of flames behind Akaashi’s eyes, that he, by now, was so trained to recognize. 

Akaashi was furious.

He didn’t move, letting Bokuto approach him. This fool. This careless, stupid fool. Akaashi was going to smash his one brain cell out.

“H-hi Akaashi.” Bokuto shyly greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

Akaashi fought to keep his expression and voice calm. “I was looking for you. For hours. You left your phone.”

Bokuto blinked, confused and patted his pockets as if only now realizing he left his phone at home. Typical. 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice.” He apologized, like a kicked puppy. Good. He was at fault here.

“Where have you been?” Akaashi asked, voice teetering on the edge of hysteria. “I was looking for you. For hours. I called all your friends. Your parents. I ran all over Tokyo in search of you. I was about to call the police!” Akaashi ran his hands through his hair in desperation.

“I… went on a train and got lost.” Bokuto explained, carefully eyeing him.

Of course he did. He was always like this. Careless. Thoughtless. Akaashi was so angry, but so relieved. Bokuto was safe and with him again. 

Akaashi took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Let’s just go home now,” he said, taking Bokuto’s arm in his. But Bokuto drew his hand away and didn’t budge. Surprised, Akaashi turned around to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he began, but Bokuto cut him off.

“We need to talk.” He said.

Oh no. Akaashi wasn’t ready. Couldn’t he wait just one more day?

“Talk about what?” he asked, fidgeting a bit. “Can’t we do that at home?”

“No.” Bokuto shook his head firmly. “If you’re going to break up with me do it now, so we can go to our very separate apartments and I don’t have to suffer anymore.” Bokuto spat it all out, barely withholding the tears that were threatening to spill away.

It dawned on Akaashi all at once. Bokuto’s coldness, strange behaviour for the past week, the way he tiptoed around Akaashi like he was made of fire.

“You’re an idiot.” Akaashi said, almost laughing with relief. “A complete idiot. I love you, you moron. I’m not breaking up with you!” He seriously laughed. “Was this all because you thought I didn’t want to move in with you?”

Bokuto stared at him, wide eyed and astonished. “Well…. Don’t you?”

“Oh no, no way, absolutely not.” Akaashi shook his head.

“But then…” Bokuto was confused and he was an idiot. Akaashi loved his idiot. He took a step towards and kissed Bokuto right there, in a busy train station, kissed him and poured all his love into the simple gesture. When they broke apart, Bokuto was gasping, and they were both crying.

“You asked me to move in with you.” Akaashi began to explain. “But Koutarou, I’m not going to live in your small, cramped and dirty apartment. I… I already have it all planned. I was going to give you this tomorrow, but as the circumstances have it…” Akaashi pulled a key from his pocket and presented it to Bokuto. “This is a key to my place. I was going to give it to you on your birthday. So, tomorrow. But you proposed that we moved in together, which was such a horrible timing and I had already planned everything, I just tried… To keep calm and a bit away this week so not to spoil the surprise.” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, heart swelling, extremely happy and in love and kissed him again, with all he had.

“I accept. Let’s move in together. Actually, let’s do it now!” He exclaimed.

Akaashi chuckled. “Chill a bit, it’s not even your birthday yet.” Akaashi took back the key and returned it to his pocket.

“Hey!” Bokuto protested. “It’s mine!” 

“Not yet, actually. It’s your birthday present.” Akaashi smiled, playfully.

“Let’s start celebrating now, then!” Bokuto shouted with an excited laugh, his energy back to regular amounts. 

Akaashi kissed him with a smile tugging at his lips. 


End file.
